Shadow Warrior
by TryingMYBest101
Summary: Most people fear the shadows; they describe darkness with terms like wickedness, iniquity, evil and sinful. What most people don't realise is that the shadows contain secrets from the past that even the most powerful beings fear. My name is Percy Jackson and I am the Shadow Warrior. I have seen all, heard all and I am the silent guardian of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

 **This is a test run and my very FIRST PJO's fanfiction story. I do not own the PJO series. Rick Rordan does. I am currently a JR. in Highschool so I will have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. I will do my best to post an update once a week. I will let you guys know if I will disconnect the story. ENJOY**

Summary:

Most people fear the shadows; they describe darkness with terms like wickedness, iniquity, evil and sinful. What most people don't realise is that the shadows contain secrets from the past that even the most powerful beings fear. My name is Percy Jackson and I am the Shadow Warrior. I have seen all, heard all and I am the silent guardian of the universe.

(PERCY JACKSON POV.)

Earth is my favorite planet. It is filled with magnificent drama. Zeus acts like a spoiled kid and pouts whenever he doesn't get his way, which is hilarious to me. In general, the Gods are arrogant pricks. I do give the credit though; they are not as bad as their parents or grandparents. The Titans and primordials were a bunch of nasty people. They would kill humans for the fun of it. It sickened me...which is why I had to intervene and put a stop to their rule.

Think of me as a referee. I am the observer and controller of the game. Kinda like my son Choas, but a whole lot cooler. Now wait a minute, did I just say my son Chaos? Yep, I did. I am the father of the being that created the universe. LUL. Even he doesn't know I exist. Hell, nobody knows that I exist.

So getting to the point. I have decided to give the gods a little something, something to increase their chances to win the war against the giants. I am now going to tell the tale of my aid with the gods.

1800 B.C

Titan War

(PERCY JACKSON)

I was sitting on a rock enjoying the delicious piece of deer meat watching the battle unfold. The Gods are getting there ass handed to them by the Titans. Sighing, I got off the rock and exploded in the air -leaving a creator in my presence- headed over to the battle. Flying at 200MPH I reached the destroyed mountain side where Ares was unconscious. Quickly I took an apperance of him and joined the battle.

"I SEE YOU ARE BACK FOR ANOTHER ASS WHOOPING ARES", yelled Atlas with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

Smirking I threw my hammer, creating a sonic boom, right into that arrogant prick's chest. Instantly he flew backwards creating a 5 mile trench, destroying everything in his path. I summoned my hammer back and rushed forward with the speed of a god.

Atlas, coughing black blood, stood up and wearily looked at me. "Not so cocky now are you"? I said, as I rushed forward delivering a powerful uppercut, sending his body miles up in the air. After a minute or so, I finally saw Atlas's body coming back down. He looked like a ragged doll, flopping and turning in the air. When he was about to hit the ground. I took my hammer and smashed his head with about 30% of my strength.

His head immediately detached from his body and flew like a rocket hitting Kronos in the back of the head; giving Zues and his brother Posideon enough time to deliver a devastating blow to the off balanced titan.

"I guess my part here is done". Wiping the black blood off of my hammer I turned around and let the shadow's engulf me into the unknown.

Present Day.

(PERCY JACKSON)

The cold air felt nice against me, as I flew across the countryside, hunting my prey. Following the sounds of distress, I picked up my pace reaching a speed at 300 MPH. I grabbed a random shadow and transformed it into a katana and flew into a pack of hellhounds. So fast that no ordinary human eye could follow. I cut down four hellhounds with deadly precision.

"Come on you little runts, who wants to play with little old me"? Cheerfully I let out a devilish laugh and started to slaughter the pack. I was a storm of steel and blood. Nothing would come in reach of me before they were slaughtered like a cornered pigs. In all, it took about 30 mins to decimate the pack of hounds. Exhausted: I sat down.

Right when I was about to close my eyes a streak of silver light flew between my crotch. Before I knew I was surrounded by 40 beautiful teenage girls that promised death.

"Hello mind if you all put down your bows, they are kinda intimidating", I said with a sly smile.

"Boy, you dare disrespect us."

"We demand to know who you are, and what your business is", said a girl with short and spiky dark hair

"My name is Amanda".

"Amanda who?"

"A MAN DUH", I howled in a goofy grin and a split second later a volley of silver arrows were sent at me. Reacting with my supernatural reflexes I used my shadow to cut each one down.

"You guys have no chill", I taunted as I rocketed off the ground and began my escape. Thunk, Thunk, was all I heard as I was dodging the trees. Damn those hunters I thought. They were really starting to piss me off.

"U IGNORANT BOY COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN".

Ignoring their useless insults I reached out to the nearest shadow and teleported a way. Leaving the Hunters of Artemis dumbfounded once again.

 **Authors Note: Plz review and give me thoughts and inputs on my story. REMEMBER, I am doing this for fun so don't roast me in the reviews. Also I am going to remind you one more time. I am a Jr. in Highschool so my writing style, grammar and spelling is atrocious. Be Back Next Thursday.**


	2. The Quest

Author Note: I'M BACK so basically here is a recap on the power lvl Percy is at. So his power lvl is at a lvl of 1 primordial god. Even though he is Choa's father doesnt mean hes op. I find stories boring with an OP Percy in it. This will be explained in the previous chapters.

* * *

(ARTEMIS POS)

(ON OLYMPUS)

* * *

"M'Lady, we have failed you", sent Thaila, who was one of my most powerful and trustworthy hunter.

"This unknown demigod has escaped you again"? I replied, as I looked around the room, watching the same old heated debate. Zeus is being a big hot shot and is trying to get everyone to pay attention to him, while Athena and Poseidon were going at it with a good old roast session.

I internally sighed; I could not believe that we still haven't been able to catch that unknown boy. The fact it is a boy makes it twenty times more humiliating.

"Artemis"..."Artemis"..."ARTEMIS". I finally broke away from my thoughts and turned to Zeus who was trying his best to catch my attention. His face was as red as a tomato, with electricity crackling in his hair. Oh boy was he pissed.

"Yes father what do you want".

"I have been receiving major power surges in the past 6 months and I am assigning your hunters and a group of demigods to figure out what the hell is going on".

"Father that is absurd, my hunters and I will not work with those nasty, unethical demigod. It will just lead to disaster."

"SILENCE", Zues yelled. "Since you haven't been able to track down this unknown presence with only the hunt. Then you will work with the demigods, including my son Jasper."

I could not believe it. Father was making me get help from those stupid arrogant demigods, that only care about their fame and fortune. It was totally unfair. I don't even know how the girls will react when I tell them.

"As you wish- Father," I replied. "But if anyone of them dares to flirt or touch anyone of my hunters, than you will have one less demigod to worry about", I said as sweetly and evilly as I could. Before Zeus could respond I flash myself down to explain the dreadful news. "Shit" was all that I could think.

* * *

(JOPE POS)

(Camp Half Blood)

People are annoying, selfish and bossy. I can't stand to be around them. If I had it my way I would be in the Underworld with my dad, but since the gods have their stupid ass rules, I am not allowed too. Groaning I got out of bed. Thank God I am the only Hades's child. I just feel bad for those Hermes's children who have to bunk with dozens of kids, and having no privacy what so ever.

I threw my clothes on and walked outside my cabin. For some odd reason the camp was buzzing with activities. I was trying to find the only decent camper in the camp. Looking for Jack, (Son of Poseidon) I ran straight into the biggest upstart, nasty kid that I know. Jasper- he is the definition of a lazy, smart-ass, boring demigod. What annoyed me the most was that cocky smirk he always had on.

"Oh, look who has finally decided to come out of his hiding hole", Jasper said with a wolfish grin.

"Shut the front door, you no good turd", I replied and continued to walk to the mess hall.

As usual I ignored everybody and grabbed my food, and sat down next to Jack at the Poseidon table. Honestly I did just gave the gods- Dionysus - the middle finger about the rules where you had to sit at your own table. Who wants to sit at a table alone everyday eating lunch by themselves? Sometimes, I just wonder what the gods were thinking when they made those ancient rules. Because some of them are plain out ridiculous.

All of a sudden, flash of lightning blew threw the ceiling of the Big House. When the dust and debris cleared I recognized Hera standing at point 0, where the lighting used to be.

"Hello sweet demigods. I am here to issue a quest"

"Four plus the pack...". Yada yada yada. I started to tune the Goddess of Marriage out. I had my own problems to deal with and had absolutely no time to help those all mighty and powerful gods out. If they were so powerful why couldn't they do their own quest, and get off their own lazy asses.

After 15 minutes or so, Hera flashed out of the mess hall with a big white bang. Gods can be so dramatic sometimes, I thought.

"So campers, I guess that means that the quest leader will be Jack and Jasper", said a smiling Chiron. "They are allowed to bring one companion each."

Immediately Jack yelled out, "Yo Jope wanna be a bro and go on this quest with me"? And of course I agreed. Not surprisingly Jasper picked his snobby, but beautiful girlfriend, Piper. She was wearing a low cut, pink tank top, showing off those beautiful curves, and snug fit jeans. I sighed. How could a prick like Jasper get a girl like Piper?. I mean all that Jasper has is his muscles, define jaw, his electric blue eyes, and that devilish smirk... Never mind anyone would go after him, who was I kidding.

After all the commotions was done, Jack, Jasper, Piper and I went back into our cabins to get ourselves prepared, before going on this wild goose chase of a quest.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Plz comment on how long you guys would like each chapter to be. This will probally be my last 1k chapter. Going to up it to 5k per chapter. Also I am not sure if I will add any lemons. If I do it will be in the future. Around 40k mark.**


	3. Meeting Beauty Queen

(PERCY POS)

(Time- beginning of the Universe)

Life was treating me well. I was temporarily on a well deserved vacation. I had manage to create the first being out of the shadows- my son Choas. Not gonna lie, creating that son of a bitch took a lot out of me. I gave him powers that rivaled mine. With the unimaginable amount of power he has what did he decided to do, you may ask? Well he decided to build and create a universe. That may of been the worst decision he had ever made in his long miserable life. Sure, Choas manage to create life, beauty and other exotic things, but at what cost. Nothing that good comes without a cost. And of course being a great father I am, I took all the consequences that came from creating the universe.

So here I was sitting alone in my favorite hot pink chair, sitting in my living room, thinking about what to do next. The possibilities were endless. I can literally do whatever I want with the amount of power I have. Then a blinding, white light blinded me. It consumed me, my house, my space, it was everywhere. Then the roaring explosion, caused my ears to bleed. The sound and explosion would equal a million nukes getting set off at the same time. It was that bad. Putting my remaining power into a shield, I manage to minimise the damage dealt to my body. It must of been at least a month till the explosions stopped.

I was pissed. How the heck could an explosion that big happen? I mean, I am legit the only person alive in this space. Oh wait- Choas. What the hell did he do now, I thought as I inspected the aftermath of this explosion.

My reaction: priceless, astonished, jealous and extremely proud. My son manage to do the impossible. He created a paradise. Millions upon millions of galaxy had filled up the black, depressing space.

What I didn't know was that creating this universe caused a major backlash of power, and that backlash of power was looking for a host to keep it confined in. I was totally blindsided.

Iron-hot pain whipped through my body. I could feel the universe source and me becoming one. It seemed to never stop, and the whole time I was screaming my ass off. The universe source and my power were constantly trying to cancel each other out. I knew that if I could not combined the universe source with my power then I would be a goner.

I'm not sure when the pain stop, but when it did I immediately noticed several major changes in my body and power. First of all, I notice my power level had significantly dropped to a primordial level. The universe source had wiped most of my power away. Also I noticed that I could feel every sensation and smell everything across the whole universe. It took a long time, but I realized that the universe and I were connected for the better or worse. So basically I came up with a simple theory on the relationship that I share with the universe. Essentially, if I faded then the universe would also fade. Wow. Better make sure that doesn't happen, I smirked.

* * *

(Artemis Present Day Pos)

God, the only thing that annoys me more than a male, are pricks who think that they are the big shots. That they are more powerful than everyone else, and if you combined a male with those traits, it leads to a new jackalope or a new shrub. Most of the time I can get away with turning them into shrubs. But NO, the jackass male (Jasper) was the son of the god of no chill:

Zeus. And If I dare lay a hand on his son, he would throw a big pissy fit.

Looking down at my silver watch I saw that the demigods were late. I smirked, of course those demigods would be late. They are demigods after all, and 3/4 of their groups are male. GOD, I am not looking forward to working with the demigods. I CAN'T express how much I don't want to work with them.

"Hello, Lady Artemis. My name is Jope"

I tipped my head to acknowledge him. "This is Jack, son of Poseidon" Jope gestured to a dark haired boy, with wild lighting green eyes. "And this wild mouth, Jasper, is son of Zeus." I really hope this kid is not like is dad, I thought. "Last but not least, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite".

"Well as you know, I am Artemis, and I am the man hater god," I said, as I gave them my sadistic grin. "And here is my lieutenant , Zoe." Zoe walked nonchalantly to my side and gave her best glare towards Jasper. (Zoe hates sons of Zeus, btw. Not gonna explain further.)

"Well come on, we are wasting daylight", I said.

* * *

(Percy Pos)

Right now I am watching the hunters and a group of demigods hunt me. Lol. It's kinda funny watching them yell at each every time they reach a dead end. Sighing, I stepped into a building's shadow. I got teleported to the Olympus throne room.

"Poseidon, I have been feeling a strange ancient and powerful source coming from the pit", said Hades. "I have a feeling that it could be one of the primordial rising, and if I were to guess who it is, it would be Gea or Nyx".

"Hmmm, Hades I need you to keep me inform on it. I will tell the camps to prepare themselves. I believe it is time to merge Camp-HalfBlood, Camp Jupiter and the hunters. If they we can't do this, then our rule on Olympus will come to an end".

Well, well it seems that one of my grandchildren are rising again. I turned to leave when I notice a beautiful lady crying in the corner. Slipping away from the other Olympians, I decided to my reveal myself to her.

"Ohh, Miss...Misss? Are you okay? -Wow was that lame-. The beautiful angel, finally noticed me and was slightly shocked.

"Who are you; What is your name, sir"?, the lady asked, still with tears in her eyes.

I gave her a huge smile and said,"My name is Percy Jackson, and I have come to rescue you from your despair". I gave her a enthusiastic bow, and held out my arm to her, praying she would accept it.

Hesitantly, she stood up, collected her composure, and interlocked my arm with hers. Her arm felt smooth and warm, under my grasp. I blushed deeply and asked,"Would you like to join me to get away from all this drama, my dear? And what is your name, beautiful?"

"My name is Aphrodite, and I'm sorry to trouble you, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to be seen with me", sniffled Aphrodites. "I have a bad reputations among the Gods, and don't get any of the respect I deserve. To be honest, demigods get more respect than I do."

I was really confused. How could someone so beautiful and sweet be given zero respect. "Would you like to see something cool" ,I asked her. "Sure", she responded hesitantly.

I pulled her close to me and let my shadow engulf us, as I flashed both her and me to the top of the Eiffel tower. (a tower in Paris) Look up at the stars, I told her. She looked up and saw a constellation of her and me, both smiling and laughing. She turned towards me and out of the blue, kissed me. It was the most sensational thing I have ever experienced, and that is saying something for someone who is almost 13 trillion years old. Her lips were as soft as a pillow, and tasted like sweet raspberries.

When we finally broke apart, I looked into her eyes and told her, "No matter how dark and cold life may seem, no matter how lonely and depressed you get, no matter how bad the other gods treat you. I will be there for you. I swear this on the Styx river." And with that I leap into my shadow's embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I am going to be gone the next 2 days, so I decided to give you a short and sweet chapter. Next chapter will be a 5k chapter and will be posted on Thursday. Make sure to send a review. :)**


	4. Saving the Lads

Saving the lads

(Jope Pos)

It's muddy, cold and we have been walking for hours. I swear these hunters have no clue where the fuck they are going. We are suppose to be looking for this unknown God, but all we have been able to find was NOTHING.

"Artemis, maybe we should try and trace him through the Underworld", I said.

Artemis turned around and gave me that glare, that told me if I said one more thing about our progress, then I would be as good as dead. I sighed.

A cold breeze blew by, I stopped and turned around. Making Jasper run right into me. "What the hell Jope. Watch where you're going", yelled a pissed off son of Zeus.

"Shhhh" I said. Listening for any disturbances, I realized that we were about to get ambushed. I turned around and pushed Jasper out of the way, bring my blade in a 300 degrees arc, slicing through a black-like dog. "AMBUSH", I screamed.

"Retreat and find cover", said a yelling Artemis, who was currently shooting hell hounds left and right.

Calling the power inside me, I summoned forth my army of the undead. Cold, ruthless hands were cracking the earth's surface. Soon we were surrounded by several hundreds of blood thirsty hounds. The army of monsters kept on coming. Soon the we were surrounded. Jack, being a son of Poseidon, was busy using the rain to crush the mechanical spiders and hounds. Then there was Jasper and his girlfriend, who was busy cowering behind the hunters, who were attacking the army with unmatch ferocity and brutality. We were fighting a losing fight, I thought, as I continued to hack and slash at the now very large monster army.

"ARTEMIS ! How nice to see you again", yelled Chthonius. (Chthonius, giant that counters dynious). With blinding speed the enormous giant charged us. With hounds and Cyclops flanking us. Arrow after arrow was shot into the approaching army, but to no prevail. Mere second before the terrifying monster army crashed into us. A sounding boom was heard right above us, looking up a figure with jet black flames was rocketing towards us with unbelief speed. Then it collided right into Chthonius, sending him flying backwards, right into a group of cyclops, crushing them instantly. I squinted, trying to see the cause of such destruction. At first I thought the figure was Hades, because of the black aura surrounding him. But with closer inspections I realized that the arua was way too powerful for it to be a god. With dread I realized that this man, who now stood in the middle of the massive army of monster and the rag tag team of hunters and demigods, was the most wanted man alive in Olympus. With a gulp I gripped my sword and braced for the worst.

(Perry POS.)

Alright I am not gonna lie. I am kinda pissed. I was finally getting it on with the most beautiful goddess I have ever met, or seen for the matter of fact. And this group of people, that are hunting for me. Manage to get ambush, by a herd of cyclops and hell-hounds, with that weak ass Giant leading them. I was really debating on whether I should help them or not. I mean for real, why should I help the group of people that are currently hunting me now.

Sighing, I decided that I would. Maybe by saving them, it would show that I am not the villain after all. I decided to make my entrance that would rival Zue's most dramatic entrance. Using the shadow of a nearby tree, I teleported myself a mile into the air, and condensed a shadow to form an unbreakable barrier in front of me. " OHHHH BABY", I yelled as I came crashing down on the giant, Chthonius. Creating a mile creator, I stood up and then summoned the shadows to take shape of shadow warriors. I looked at the rag tag group of demigods and Artemis, and gave them my famous flashy grin. Then I brought up a shadow hammer, and rushed at the still recovering Giant, smashing his face with my hammer, causing him to fly back another 2 miles.

Turning away from him, I began to call upon the universe. Responding to my will, the very shape of the earth, and its air began to condense and trap the rest of the army, creating a cage made out of earth and air.

Panting, I turned around. Jeez- I gotta start exercising again, I thought. I am not gonna lie, that nifty trick used up about 70% of my energy. So I was pretty spent. I trudged over to the group of battered and worn out demigods. Cuts and bruises covered the lot of them.

"So you are the pricks who have been chasing me non stop for the path month"?

"Yesss..sss...sir", mumbled a green eyed boy. Ignoring him I walked straight up to the famous man hating goddess. Hold this I instructed her. Giving her my coat jacket, made of shadows, and a rare metal called, Plutonium. I turned around, cracked my head and ran like a bull straight towards a still recovering Chthonius. What I did not expected was to meet resistance from the very weak giant. "Humph" grunted the giant as he met my collision with his own. Kicking him with a force of a nuke, I sent him sprawling backwards. Just then with lightning reflexes, even for a big guy, he returned his own attack with the same brutality. Sending me crashing into the still very weak Artemis.

Slowly getting up I turned. Deciding I had to end this before it turned worse. I summoned all the shadow's in a proximate 5 mile radius. Chthonius stared in awe as he watch the darkened sky, turn into a dragon. "DRAGON'S FURY", I yelled as I sent my fist smashing down to the ground, causing my shadow dragon follow my same motion. Right after the attack, the darkness immediately consumed me. "Oh shit I thought"

Author's Note- Sorry this is such a short chapter, busy week, have been getting ready for the end of the semester, like I promised, a week per update. May of been a day late, sorry. Reveiw Thanks.


	5. Meeting the Gods

(Artemis Pos)

"Come on girls, let's get out of here", I said as I viewed the aftermath of the battle. Trees were sprawled all of over the ground, looking as if a recent earthquake had occurred. Gathering the last of my energy I began to teleport my huntress and the group of demigods to Olympus. Grabbing the unconscious god -primordial?- I contacted my father.

"Father we have manage to detain the unknown foe", I said smugly.

"Good, we are in the throne room. Come here ASAP; we have been watching your progress during your quest, and have matters to discuss.", demanded Zeus.

"Come on girls, let's set out", I commanded and continued navigating through Olympus.

"ARghhhhhhhh," mumbled a very weak god. I looked back and saw that the unknown god was starting to wake.

"Hey, what the fuck", yelled a now very angry god who now got dropped on the muddy ground.

"Get up boy, and walk", commanded my second in command. We continued to make our way the throne room. Which seemed to take forever. Fortunately I sensed that I now had enough power to flash us straight into the room, wishing to avoid another 10 mile trek through Olympus. I really just wanted to retreat to the woods, and get some peace and quiet away from my stupid brothers and sisters.

Opening the heave doors to the throne room, I announced our arrival to the rest of my family. I grew to my normal height about 50 feet tall, and sat down on my throne. Immediately upon sitting on my throne I started to rapidly regenerate my energy, that was used up during the quest. I sighed and began to slouch against my throne, and began to close my eyes. A serious headache was starting to form, and at the moment I was in a pissy mood.

"Zoe please inform the gods of our quest", I told her in her head. I was just too tired and grouchy to recount our story, which would take forever."

I began to sleep knowing that my lieutenant would take care of everything.

* * *

(Aphrodite's Pos)

I am so pissed right now. I daydreaming about Percy, when I was interrupted by those stupid, arrogant hunters, whom were dragging a worn out god. Who happened to be the man of my dreams. I was about to burst in flames and kill everyone who dared touch him. You may ask how I would able to harm any of the other gods, but what you don't know about me is that I am not just a beauty model. I am actually one of the most powerful gods there. I mean duh, I was born from a primordial. I mean it's only logical that I am one of the most powerful olympian god. Zeus being the arrogant prick he is; along with his brothers, refuse to acknowledge mean and think as me as a worthless god.

Percy raised his head and look around, looking unimpressed about being in front of us. He slowly turned to every god and seemed to be studying them and judging them. It was quite frightening to watch my love provoke a still powerful group a gods, when he himself has been drain of energy.

When his eyes finally found mine, I began to melt in his gaze. My insides turned to jelly, and I literally became like a 15 year girl again, unable to complete any words or sound. I was just lost in his beauty and compassion that filled his deep dark eyes.

"So, how about we introduce ourselves. My name is Percy, and my favorite food is pizza", said a smiling Percy. Everybody was just dumbfounded. Like wtf, who says that.

"Umm..." mumbled a now very confused God of Messengers, " As you know we are the Olympian council, that are the protectors and rulers of Earth. And it has come to our attention that our old enemies have been rising, and in fact some powerful deities have been stirring. And it seems that we have no idea who you are and we are deeply concern on what your purpose here on Earth is."

Percy was as still as a statue. He seemed to be concentrating on something. The room got suddenly cold. He began to laugh.

"You gods think that everything revolves around you, but in fact things much powerful and significant then you are in play here. You have no idea what is about to happen. The next year, you gods will be facing enemies that make the titans look like ants. What is even more funny, is that you are interrogating your only ally", said a now flustered Percy.

Suddenly he twisted in mid air. Throwing the demigods into the air that were holding him, and began to sprint towards Zeus. It seemed as if the shadows themselves were being absorbed into his body. 30 feet away he raised his hand and shot a pulse of shadowy energy right above Zeus's head and lept from his knee cap, somersaulting on his shoulder and flipping into the shadow portal and disappeared without a trace. We all just sat there dumbfounded. Internally I was shouting with glee and love.

"Well shit", said Hades.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I am so sorry for the late update, have finals this week thats why I was late. This one is very short, because of those finals. Like and review and next chapter is gonna be long I swear. Next update in a week. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, was rushed for time.**

 **Thanks**


	6. Meeting Old Buddies

(Tartarus Pos)

Humans: I do not understand them. How can something so delicate and weak, be so filled with joy and life. Every day they breathe with happiness. It is like a disease. I just can't fathom it. Screams, that's all I hear. Every day...all day...for eternity. It gets boring really. I am stuck here. I am stuck in this pit.

"Tartarus you there buddy"?... My head snapped upwards trying to locate the voice. Damn, it was really dark in here.

"Show yourself", I boomed. Clapping my hands I made my throne room come to life. Dark spewing fires let from my hands to the torches, surrounding my throne room. Staring down from my throne, I saw a tiny, puny mortal? No he was emitting a powerful aura. "Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my domain? More importantly how the hell you got here, I said as I gave him my glare.

Standing there, the man said nothing. What bothered me was that he seemed to shrug of the glare without a care in the world. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "Come on Tarty do you not remember me"?... Now I was really intrigued..."Do you not remember the man who saved your life more than once. Do you not remember the man who helped defeat your siblings in the primordial wars,?" he asked in a smirk.

No it can be I thought, "Percy"?, I asked. The man with glowing red eyes, gave a wolfish grin. "What's up grandson"! I lunged from my throne shrinking in size to a normal human size. Running up to my grandpa I devoured him in a hug. He is the only one that really understands me. The only one that sees me as someone who is lost in his domain. Someone who envies the humans.

After the hug, we split apart. "So, what brings you to my home, grandpa?" I asked. What seemed like forever, he finally replied.

"It sees that your father wants to start and recreate the universe again", he said.

"Oh shit, this was not good", I thought. "What should we do about the gods"? I asked him. To be honest I don't really care about the gods. Sure I mean Hades is nice and all but he is kind of cocky. The few moments I meet he was when he came down in my domain and asked if he could store Kronos's soul in my domain. Not even waiting for my response he would leave. I mean what kind of person does that.

"Well destroying them would be more trouble than it's worth. So for now let's just use them as bait, except we must protect Aphrodite's. I believe that she will be an important factor for the upcoming war."- replied grandpa.

"Alright then, see you soon then, I'll go and prepare my army then," I said with a wild look in my eyes. After talking with him for a bit more, he gave me a head nod and muttered some words and created a portal through shadows that were absorbed from my throne room. With a loud pop he disappeared leaving a disgusting smell behind. EWWW, my grandpa just let a load go before leaving. What a bastard I thought, while walking down to my dungeons.

Walking up to Typhoons cage, I yelled down the humongous void of darkness. "Hey big fella, you ready to smash some primodels"!.

"ARGGGGGGGGGG"

* * *

(Percy POS)

(Narrator kind of Pos)

Imagine a place filled with life and joy. An ultimate Utopia. One second it is there and the next it disappears. Well I had that... And it was not a place, no... It was a person. Void was her name. The perfect being, a perfect mate, a perfect everything. Her eyes beheld so much power and knowledge. It seemed that you could stare in her gaze for days upon days. Losing track of time, losing track of reality. So what I am trying to say is that way way way back before the gods and the giants and the titans were born. There was just a band of family members controlling the universe. Me being the grandpa; Void, being Miss Grandma and the rest of the crew. Of course I and void were always off in the sidelines watching our kids and grandkids grow and develop. Chaos being a caring father, with Order supervising him. It was a pleasant time, until the grandkids decided to go wacko (except Tartarus). And when I say wacko, I mean straight, "What the fuck are you doing?" kind of wacko. For some stupid reason my grandkids decided to team up and take control of the universe. Achieve unbelievable power by killing Chaos and Order. So being the good guy I stepped up and protected my kid, like any dad would do. So to sum the war up: we defeated the pricks and put each and every one to sleep. (I and Chaos didn't have the heart to kill them). Unfortunately, Order and Void were also put to sleep for an infinite amount of time. I would guess for the next billion years, but how would I know? But anyways, back to my story, after all the years my ignorant kids have finally started to stir, and guess what! Chaos decides to ditch me. So now I have to deal with them pricks, with little to no power. The only bright side, is that I manage to connect with some secret allies.

* * *

(First Post)

"Well one down, one to go", I thought as I became the universe. Connecting my conscious with the universe I opened my eyes and saw and felt everything going on in the universe. Pooling my energy together, I managed to focus it on tracking a friendly titan. What seemed to take forever I finally managed to pinpoint his location.

"Yeses!" I yelled. "Las Vegas baby here I come"!

Shadow traveling to some degree, I transported myself right in front of the now ex-titan king- Kronos.

"So Kronos... You ready to kick some ass"? I asked

The man looked up from his playboy magazine, took off his sunglasses and gave me a devilish smile and transported us out of time.

* * *

 **Author Note: So yea another short chapter and a long update. MB. School sucks atm and im doing poorly in classes, etc. Don't really want to make excuses. Plz review I do read them if there are any lol. Also next update- my goal is November 6th. Alright I'm going to bed cya people. Also sry for Grammar mistakes, Im 17.**


	7. Plans and Acting

Flash Back- 2nd Titan War- Manhattan

* * *

(Percy Pov.)

"Man this place is trash" I thought, as I froze time. Stepping over monsters and dead demigods, I walked through the streets of Manhattan. Observing the aftermath of the first view fights. "I do have to give the demigods credit", I thought. They manage to protect the city and Olympus, while holding off a monster force 3 times bigger than them. Even when they were out man, they manage to win battles and get results. These half breeds of the gods were made out of some strong stuff. Calling the shadows from the overcasting buildings, I teleported myself to the throne room of Olympus. Stepping out of the shadows, I walked over to a frozen Kronos. "Well this is Ironic", I said with a smirk.

"The mighty Titan King, master of time itself, is frozen in time", I boomed. I gave him a loud smack across the face, sending him flying into Apollo's pillar. Instantly shattering it. I walked up to the the two demigods, who were in poor condition. The one I believe whose name is Jope was bleeding from several wounds across the torso. HIs eyes were half closed with a grimace on his face. His friend, had these wild green eyes, with a blue ish aura surrounding him. "Well, well: what should I do with you two"?, I questioned.

After several moments of pacing back and forth across the throne room, I decided that I would be generous today. Snapping my fingers, I grabbed a now beat up looking Kronos, and threw him into another portal I created. Turning my attentions back to the two demigods, I began to transform myself into Kronos. At this point, I realised that at the rate that the battle between the Kronos and the demigods were going, they would eventually lose. So I decided to intentionally stage a lose. So A, my interference would be unnoticed by the gods; therefore, avoiding a lot of drama. And B, I would get a chance to try and save a family member. After I finished the transformation, I willed time to begin again.

"Prepare for Olympuses down fall"!, I yelled with an ironic grin. Man this is fun I thought.

Dodge, hit, dodge, hit. I began danced to the rhythm of the beautiful steel dance that I was creating with a certain son of poseidon.

After 3 minutes of our deadly dance, I trusted lazy to his left. Jope eagerly parried my worthless attempt and got a hurtful strike to my rebs.

"ARGGGhhh" I yelled. I decided to act upon my poor drama skills. Staggering with my hands clutched to my bloody torso, I fell to the ground. Moaning and groaning, I began to let my body dissolve into the air.

"Curse you, demigods. I will come back for vengeance"!, I roared. When I finally let my body fall dissolve, I teleported my conscious back into my temporary home.

"Now, Now...", I muttered. "What shall we do with you Kronos"?

* * *

(Percy Pos)

War Room

"So let me give you guys a summary of what we will be facing in the future", I said looking at a very scary looking Tartarus, and a very bored looking titan of time.

"So basically, it will be us three and the gods, against your crazy ass sibling and their homicidal father".

"So let me get this straight. We have to defend this entire planet, against a force 4x as powerful as us? And you are expecting us to win"?, yelled Taturus in disableif.

"Well to the contrary, I haven't gotten all our allies yet. We are still missing Void and Order. Although, they are pretty unpredictable.", I replied with a defeated look splashed across my face.

Gathering the battle plans and the scrolls, from the table, I stood up and made my way to the door. "I will see you guys soon, until then, try not to get into trouble".

Gathering the shadows I began to grow magnificent black, midnight wings across my back. Glancing up from the hole, I began to crouched and sprung from the ground, flying as a speed beyond comprehensions.

Up and up I flew, until I finally reached the top of the pit. Finally, I began to conjure a shadow to the one place I feared most. The place that stored all the bad memories, and displeasure. IT was my son's home. Planet Choas.

* * *

Athur note: Sry for the short chapter, and long update been busy. :)


	8. Family issues

PERCY (POS)

LOCATION CHOA'S PLANET

The air let out a loud roar as I came crashing down forming my own mini creator. Looking up in disdain, I began to walk to the closest signs of human life. Hmmmm, I thought. This world has changed since the last time I have visited. The tree's were more black and depressed looking, when they used to be full of vibrant mysteric colors. The landscape overall has become more dead then it was 15,000 years ago. My son mental condition must be worse than I feared.

After what seemed as an eternity, I finally stumbled on an magnificent, vast city. It was not just some ordinary city either. It was the capital to the Planet Chaos. It was the home of my disgraced children and their monsters.

Walking down the now busy streets of SIa, the city, I began to make my way to the Palace. On the way there, I began to notice that everywhere I went, there seemed to be violence and crime. "Damn, who runs this place?", I thought as I finally made my way into the palace.

"Hold it, you piece of filth", yelled a very enraged guard.

Rolling my eyes, I snapped my fingers and allowed the essence of the universe to eat him away. Turning through many rooms, I finally arrived at a large door with black engravings on it. Grabbing the door handle I began to knock, and immediately the voices that were talking inside the room were extinguished.

All of a sudden the doors flew open revealing the primordial counsel in all their glory. Their power started rolled off their shoulders in unimaginable waves, causing me to shudder. Gathering my strength I strolled up to the middle of the Throne room.

"Now who might you be", said a very cautious and beautiful women. Her aura emitted darkness and coldness. Her curves and eyes were a sight to behold. She was perfection in all of the least.

"You must be, Nyx", I replied respectfully.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Yes thank you captain obvious, but how are you here before all of us? Any near mortal, demigod or god, even some primodels would melt from the power we are emitting. And from the looks of it, nobody in this room seems to recognize you, and your arua. In Fact, you seemed to have no aura, which is impossible"!

"So I am going to ask you again, and please answer with honest, or we will smite you into oblivion if you try to worm your way out of the truth." Yelled a now enraged, yet still a sight to behold, Primordial of the Night.

Looking around the throne room, meeting each of the primordials in the eye. I finally rested my gaze on the most powerful, and my first born Choas. He was wearing a simple black sweatshirt, and a black flannel pants. He seemed to be particularly bored, and to my amusement seemed to be daydreaming.

"I am so hurt", I sniffled "How can my own children and grandchildren not recognize their own kin", I yelled with a wolfish grin.

The room became cold all of a sudden. I finally gotten the attention of my son. Chaos stood up and dropped his shields that covered is vast powerful aura, causing everyone including me to crouch down in immense pain.

He started to walk over to me, which was ironic, because he was resembling a 15 year old and right now I was in my body of a 50 year old. At the risk of my sanity, I dare peeked a glance at in my son's eyes. I soon became lost in the pain, coldness and insanity that now filled the void.

A loud smack sound emitted through the hallway, which was produced from him hitting my body 15 feet away from him, causing me to groan in pain.

"Is this really how you treat your dad"?, I asked with a bit of humor.

What seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke in his soft and dangerous tone, "What are you doing here"? My eyes widen in shock, my son seemed to my oblivion that he already seemed to know about the fact that he had a dad, and better yet, knew that I was him.

"H..o..ww", I stuttered. Choas began to laugh in a cruel but enjoyable tone. Do you honestly thing that, I wouldn't notice the power you emmit off in the universe. Powers very similar to me but, completely unique to itself.

"When"? sneezed. "Well, well, it was the day that the universe was created. When I created this piece of hell, I was expecting a reaction of energy, a backlash of energy to kill me. However, this backlash never came, instead a powerful reaction occurred some trillion miles away from my location at the time. I immediately traveled to this location and in my delight I found a body, with the same DNA and power that resembled mine. I was also able to look into your mind at your weakened state, and my suspicions were correct. You are my father. The original. Your essences is in all of us, and somehow it is also tied to the universe".

He began to walk back to his throne, carefully adjusting himself on it and began to stare at my humiliating form. "So the real question is not who you are, but why are you here and not in the shadows where u have been for more the trillions of years", he said with a smug.

Gathering my strength I began to stand back up. "Throughout my long life I have been alone, unable to care for you and my grandchildren, to other reasons I can not say. My powers have been weakened due to time, and the stress of the universe's essence tied to mine. For the past 10 years, I have been enjoying on my time in Earth, and during my stay I have heard many rumors, that hint about your invasion to end the universe and earth itself."

I gulped and continued to, star down the now energetic council of primordials, and creator of the universe. "So, I beg you, no I implore you to change your mind, and show mercy to the inhabitants of Earth, because it is where a thing I have been searching for trillions of years, is at. My love is with a women called Aphrodite, and if must I will be forced to act upon my own children and grandchildren."

Silence, not a single thing moved or was heard. It now filled up the throne room, until Chaos started to laugh again, much to my dismay. "Well maybe, Dad. Us destroying earth will finally give you the sadness I have felt for millions of years, in the dark cold space. Alone without a father, or someone to comfort me, in my darkest days", my son said with tears in his eyes.

Raising his hands, he summoned a portal and sent a kick, that would've killed any normal god, or titan. Unfortunately for me it managed to break multiple of ribs in my stomach, and I sent into the portal, where I landed on the White House of the United States.

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys next few days I will be active and fixing my story abit, grammar, spelling, plot and etc. Next post will be next Wednesday, I promise. Also review. Also I will never discontinue a story without telling you guys, because I am a avid reader for fiction and my number 1 issue I have, is when people give up on stories. Pisses me off. Well have a fun day.


	9. Destroying the God of War

**Author's Note: Hey**

* * *

 _Previous chapter_

 _Raising his hands, he summoned a portal and sent a kick, that would've killed any normal god, or titan. Unfortunately for me it managed to break multiple of ribs in my stomach, and from the momentum, I was sent into the portal that my son could conjure and when I came back to my sense, I realized that I had landed on the U.S capital's house._

* * *

The President of the United States (Pops)

Location: White house

"Damn it", I growled at the now coffee soaked pile of papers. Pressing a button that would send in assistants, I began to reflect on the past week. Gripping my favorite bright, red stress ball I viewed over the Soviet Union's treaty, and the recently new crisis: Donald Trump. **(Q/A : No offense to people)**

"Sir, we have an issue", called a secret service man.

"Well what is it"! I snapped.

"A man has managed to breach our security and is now taking a nap on the roof of the white house"! exclaimed the baffled Agent.

"The fuck", I thought.

Suddenly, every single moment, sound and objects seemed to stop. "Ummm agent", I asked as I began to poke at his cheek.

"He can't hear you so don't bother", said a mysterious man. For some reason, I began to feel true fear. Just looking at this man began to bring back the worst of my memories. I started to tremble in fear and, but then the man started to mutter in a different language, that I couldn't comprehension. Finally, he stopped muttering and I began to feel hopeful and at peace.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to cover my aura which gives a chilling effect to mortals", he said with a sad grin

"Mortals..ss..", I slurred. How pathetic I thought; the most powerful man in the United States with an army at his beck and call is afraid of a mere person. "So…., what are you doing here"? If it's not so rude to ask.

The man walked toward me and started to play with the frozen Agent's tie. "How much do you know about the Greek Gods"? he asked. Without giving me a chance to react, he grasped his hands to my head. With unbelievable force, I could not escape this headlock. Then in flashes, I began to experience memories of demigods being slain to horrific monsters, and then the scene shifted and I in a middle of a gigantic war against the Titans and the Gods. Powers and explosions that matched forces of 20 nukes, would be delivered every blow these two forces inflicted upon each other.

Then I was brought into reality. Gasping I blindly began to grope for anything to keep me stable. Embarrassing myself even further, I started started to mutter nonsense. "I am sorry to put you through that experience, but it was the easiest way to allow myself to explain the truth behind the veil you mortals rely on".

"You see, this world inhabits many dangerous things that have been hidden to you mortals. Unfortunately, this veil will drop, and these monsters will no longer be hidden. You and the rest of the world will be faced against unimaginable foes, that would destroy you with ease", the man muttered, and began to trace the ring on his finger. Looking at me, dead straight in the eyes," But there is a chance for you and your comrades. I am a nice guy and I am willing to save this human race. Much to my displeasure I have found myself growing very attached to this certain species and it would cause me great and unnecessary pain if you guys were destroyed due to my son's actions. SO, I am giving you one chance to save yourself."

Grabbing me, we teleported 10 miles into the air. And solidified on a cloud. "OH SHIT," I screamed inside my head. With a deathly white pale face, I asked "So what do you want me to do, I mean I am only one person."

The man began to hum to himself, I swore I could see gears turning in his head. "Well, in two years from today, my son and his army will wreak havoc on this earth. So, I present yourself with two options. The first option is having me create another planet for you and your civilization, and the second option, is having your people die and If I manage to win, I'll restore your souls, and your great civilization."

I frowned, not seeing the big picture, "So why do you need my help", I asked.

"Well to put it plain and simple, your army and weapons are utterly useless to me, I mean I could knock all you out with a flick of my wrist, therefore the only thing I need you to do is to convince the human species that Greek gods, are real and have them send prayers and sacrifices to my name. What my son and his evils spawns don't realize is that the power of faith, and love are forces to be reckoned with. I have learned through my long life that with every action, there must be a reaction. With every effect, there must be a cause. Everything needs to have balance, or else everything would sub come to chaos."

"So let me get this straight", I said as I began to scratch my head. "You want one person to be able to convince the whole population that these monsters, and gods are real. And who are we praying too, WHO ARE YOU"? I yelled with frustration.

"Well getting the rest of your species to believe in the Greek world will be pretty easy, considering the veil will be dropping. But the real question is can you make the believe in this mysterious figure, and make them put their undying faith with me"? asked the man.

"I'll try my best", I replied with renounce confidence.

"Well I guess my time here is done, and by the way my name is Percy. Percy Jackson".

BOOM. In a split second I was back in my office. "Sir, are you there", asked a very concern secret service agent.

"Wtf", I thought as I came back to reality. Running to the window, I began to look for Percy. "Well damn", I muttered.

* * *

(Percy Jackson POS)

(LOC: Savannah deserts)

There are few things that really piss me off. And one of them happens to be they Olympus council. They can not wrap around the idea that someone may actually be an ally, but they are so fucking ignorant that they make allies enemies with a ten second conversation. Which is what happened. I was sitting in the fucking desert, trying to get a tan because I happened to enjoy the sunbathing, or whatever those mortals call it. The hot sun was beating down on my face, creating a warm sensation and very soon my eyelids started to close, until the beautiful sunlight was quenched by an unknown figure's shadow.

Groaning I opened my tired eyelids, and staring right at me (Kinda in a stalkerish way) was the god Ares. He was wearing a commando shirt and cargo pants, with combat shoes. By the way of his look I would've guessed that he was trying intimidate me with his ugly choice of fashion.

"What the hell do you want", I groaned as I slowly began to get up, muttering curses in the process. Then all of the sudden, without warning Ares punched the living shit out of me causing me to fly into a mountain of sand. Damn did that hurt.

Now fully awake I dug myself out of the sand mountain, and gave the god of war a sadistic grin. Walking slowly up to him, I began to unlock the universal elements around me. Making sure he didn't escape, I created a huge 3 mile dome around us that was 2 miles inch thick of harden sand, which was melted by the hot air I molted.

Faster than the seed of light, I began my assault. Punching Ares 50 times, in a span of a minute. Block, punch, punch, block, punch. It was a beautiful dance of melody. I live for the thrill of a battle. My blood became hot to a warm sensation, as I began to increase my assault against a now battered Area.

Dodging the God's uppercut, I swept my legs under his and punched him straight in the stomach, which created a sonic boom against my homemade barrier. Closing my eyes, I willed the universe to become one with me. Letting out my true form, I became a living reincarnation of death. I dashed up to the worthless god and delivered a roundhouse kick, which resulted in him bursting through my dome.

Squinting my eyes, I saw that Ares had landed 150 miles away from my dome. I simply raised my hand and created a portal from warping space, into thin air. Stepping into the portal, I stood face to face with the God.

"You...moon..ster...", mumbled a defeated god of war. "Who are you"?

"I am your savior, I am your creator, I am the watcher, I am the protector". I began to smile, and stepped away from his broken body.

"But unfortunately for you, today I am your undoing!" I yelled as I punched straight through his chest, and grabbed his beating heart and yanked it out of his lifeless body. Peering through the universe, I saw Ares's soul and snatched it out of the air and began to absorb it into my own body. After a couple minutes I opened my eyes, letting go of my true form with a snap of my fingers I willed the landscape as it was before our unfortunate battle. With a shaky breath I teleported away from the hot sandy dunes of THE SAVANNAH.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this is about 1.7k words in a week, which is pretty amazing for me even though it may seem short. Btw I am estimating this story to be around 30k. It is my first fanfiction so don't expect a novel full of detail. I have a life and am very busy so Ill update in a week. Review and view ty! (Or don't :)...)**


	10. Planet Hope

**Authors' Note- Guys I did not forget about the story. Its been close to a month and a half since I've updated. My longest break. Finals, winter break, family, new years. I've been busy. Cya**

* * *

A year after Ares soul has been dissipated.

(Presidents view)

At first there was chaos. Huge storms in both the sky and oceans were constantly battering the costal cities. Million of people started losing their lives everyday. Destruction and death had affected every single country. Then the day after New Years, the world seemed to be a lot brighter. Of course you may think that's insane, but everywhere everyone started to see strange things. All our mythical monsters started to become our reality.

At this point I put my plan into action. Step 1, go public with the insane theory that our mysterious man gave me. People were skeptic to say the least. Though it did not take long for them to accept it, when people started to figure out there was a floating mountain on top of the Empire State building.

Step 2: confess to the other countries, and try to convince them to go with my plan. This went as I expected-rejection. They at first criticize me; they thought that I was a lunatic. So, as a result, I used the best invention to mankind: the internet, and the media.

Step 3: Create safe heavens, until the sister planet is created. For the past year, I have poured trillions of dollars and resources into secret bases. They are underground cites built 80 miles beneath the surface that could hold up to 300 million people. So far I have had 10 of them built, and 3 more are almost done.

Taking a sip of my black coffee, I turned my chair to the broadcasting news. A pretty women with a red raincoat, was giving updates on how things were going in the U.S.

"Florida has been completely emerged in Hurricane Kristin," said the baffled newswomen. "We don't expect much casualties, because most of the east coast has evacuated to Safe-haven Zues."

Taking my attention I began to shuffle through the stacks of papers that I had to work through. "What a great time to be president", I thought with a smirk. Looking for my favorite orange pen that had Mr. President written across it, I glanced one more time at the TV.

"So far the entire east coast is flooded underneath the ocean. The only spot that does not seem affect is Manhattan New, York. It seems like an invisible barrier, is keeping out the billions of gallon of water."

RING, RING, RING, RING.!..!...!...

Letting out a sigh I quickly grabbed my personal phone, and looked at the number. To my shock my phone literally said that the call was from another planet. "Well guess who is finally calling", I thought.

Bring my phone to my ear; I briefly made out the words- It's time. The sister planet is built.

* * *

(PERCY POS)

(A year after Ares Death)

Building a planet is not easy. Even for the first creation, it still took months of preparation and calculations. First I had to find all the ingredients that would make the planet habitatable for the mortals. Then I basically had to build the whole entire civilization: buildings, houses, roads and all that shit.

Months on end, I would wake up and populate with the planet with vegetation and animals. I first created a new sun; I then created a moon, which is about 3x less, then the new Earth's mass. After dabbling a bit, I finally added the finishing touches to the new Earth. I decided that the new Earth's name would be called Planet Hope.

Standing on top of the highest mountain I started to gather my power. Shooting up with unmanageable speed, I soon found myself viewing Planet Hope. Eyes glowing, darkness consuming, I went into my divine form.

Sensing the void from the darkest parts of the Universe, I began to cloak my new planet so; my son and his spawns would not be able to find it. I am a man of acceptance. I have long ago accepted that there is a possibility that I would lose the battle with my son.

Infact, there was a 43% chance that I would. I knew one thing for sure. If I lost I would take my damn children with me and give the mortals a chance to live their short lives in piece, with a few gods to serve them.

Gathering my powers I grabbed my symbol of power, and jumped through the universe to earth. Landing softly on the Empire State building, I looked up with a sad smile. Today was the day that god would be purged. The corrupt would be killed. The innocent would thrive.

Making a list of potential gods that I would deliver judgment, I began to ride the elevator up to Olympus.

* * *

 **Correcting my grammar tmrw.**


	11. Death of the gods

**Author's Note : My new goal is having chapters 3000 words or less. Also I would like to grow the charters out. Have fun.z**

* * *

(Percy Pos)

Ding! …. Ding!

Stepping out of the elevator, I crossed onto the home of the Gods. Lighting flashed dangerously, streets were deserted; it was a ghost town. Looking around incase of any traps, I began to call forth my buddy Kronos. In a swirl of darkness the bright armed Titan king emerged in all of his glory.

Twiddling his new godly weapon in his hand - the weapon I made from my own essence allowed him to kill anyone less powerful then him, permanently- he began to walk to my side.

"So boss who are we going to massacre today", he asked rather gleefully.

"I decided that it is time for a new leader of this world. Gods that we are going to be decimating will be the 12 Olympians, minus Aphrodite's, Apollo and Hermes. If any of those pesky minor guys decided to aide those gods, then don't hesitate to end them. " I replied simply.

The Titan began to slowly turn into his divine form, which caused the whole Olympus to shake.

Reaching deep within myself, I began to open the Earth's darkest abyss: Tartarus. Overall the control of which Tartarus gifted me I unleashed the most darkest and horrific monsters that the world has not seen for millenniums.

Monsters of all shapes and sizes began to emerge behind me. An army that swelled the great Olympus ground started to kneel before me. Looking at the Titan of Time, I began to laugh. Are u ready, great grandchild? Are you ready to see the Olympus fall? With a flick of my wrist I made the magical gravity shields around Olympus disappear. As Olympus began to fall I began to change into my divine form.

The whole New York City was flatten on impact, creating a nuclear reaction decimating the state of New York. There was no vegetation or signs of life. Just a huge creator, and in the middle of it was the Mount Olympus. Sensing the presence of the gods, I began to unsheathe my katana.

From the dust and debris stood the 80 demigods, 50 minor gods and the 12 Olympians in all of their glory. The power radiating off the two armies was unimaginable. With a smile, I let loose my secret weapon. The darkest monster that was in store in tartarus, which to be honest even scared me laugh out loud.

Boom...Boom….Booom

The ground began to shake, the world seem to stop moving.

"ARGHhHHHHHH", Bellowed an angry giant. "OLYMPUS, ME DESTROY"!

"Let's give these upstarts hell," I yelled.

With a force counting in the millions, We ran at the last remnants of the god. Thirsty for blood, vengeance and violence.

* * *

(Third P Pos)

When the gods had summon us for war I was expecting it to be like another war like the Titan War, or the Giant War. But no, we were facing a pissed off immortal, older than chaos himself. What makes it even worse, is KRONOS is back. What the actual, fuck, I thought as I began to form shields with my demigod comrades.

All thoughts of surviving this battle was gone, when we saw Typhoon slowly appearing. With grim determination, I began to shout out orders. "Demigods, from a perimeter around the throne room! Do not let those shits come close to our gods, our parents and our love ones! I cried out.

With 12 big flashes the Olympians came out with. Guns blazing. This might of been the first time for me, to see the Olympians actually do something for once. For few moments the two massive armies stared at one another.

"ARGGHHHHHH", bellowed Typhon has he led the charge, with a massive army backing him up.

"Destroy theses scums", yelled Zeus as the king of the Gods flung out his master bolt at Typhon.

With a loud bang, Zeus and the rest of the gods turned into their divine form, and started to disintegrate monsters. Millions upon millions of skeletons began to pour from the ground. The sea all around New york rose to wash the monsters away, Lighting bolts that created creators every time it touched the surface disintegrated hundreds of monsters.

But still the monsters were slowly approaching the man made wall created with tightly packed demigods. Jope saw a thousands of arrows crashing into the wave of monsters that were slowly coming towards them.

With multiple more flashes the minor gods began to line up with the demigods in the wall surrounding the throne room. Fearing when the monster wave would crash into them. The Olympians desperate, but to no avail, saw that the monsters kept on creeping closer to their symbols of power.

What seemed of hours of torturous waiting, a very annoyed Typhoon cried out and began to direct all of the Olympians power towards him, giving the other monsters time to breach the inner circle.

Jope had been in multiple of fights; had seen lots of deaths, but nothing compared to the massacre that had begun all around him. Blood of all different shades began to spill upon the ground. Limps, gore and guts covered the ground around the throne room.

Jope saw from the corner of his eye, a huge tank-like hellhound rushing toward his blindside. With a roar of frustration, he threw off the Cyclops and rolled underneath the hellhound, who just jumped at him. Bringing up his trusty blade, he sliced the hellhound in the stomach, spilling all its guts on his face.

Wiping his face from the dust and blood, he began to attack the next monster with the same ferocity. Dodge, block, death, blood, screaming. The sound of the battlefield began to turn death to Joe's ears. Jope felt so helpless. The monsters soon became too much for him.

After killing another hellhound, he finally took the time to look at his surrounding. To him it looked like he was the last demigod standing. To his amusement some minor gods also were lying on the ground dead.

Jope began to stumble backwards into the throne room, looking behind at the wall of dead bodies stacked up around the base of the throne room.

Bleeding and tired, Jope opened the throne room door, and what he witnessed shocked the life out of him. Hermes laid dead beside the interior of the door. A strange sword sticking out of his chest.

With a loud boom, Zeus threw his master bolt and cleanly took Typhon's giant head off. The head fell with a with a ginormous noise, causing a dent in Hephaestus's throne.

As Typhon fell, Zeus began to turn around for his next victim, but a sword suddenly impaled Zeus's chest from the back. With a blood curling scream, Zeus's body began to slip off the sword and began to fall from the sky. Creating a sickening noise.

Distracted from the sight of the broken body of Zeus, a nearby Drakon began to slither behind Jope and jumped on the surprised demigod. Jope in desperation tried to throw off the Drakon, but was quickly stopped when the Drakon took a chomp on his meaty neck.

* * *

 **Author's Note: so this a warm up story. Story should end in the next 3 chapters. Next 1 gonna be longer more developed. First story. Expecting more reviews on next story. Hf be back in a week or so.**


	12. Good byes

(Aphrodite's Pos)

Location- Olympus throne room-

My world I knew is gone. That is a fact; it is a correct statement. The moment I saw my father-figure fall to the ground in a lifeless heap, realization began to creep through my thick skull. My family was being slaughter around me. The family I have grown to care for, and grown to love.

Loneliness, coldness and hatred started to boil up beneath my skin. I was snapping, and I wanted all this bloodshed and hatred to stop.

Getting up from behind my husband's throne (Hephatuse's throne), I began to shift from my low-cut jeans and a hot pink shirt, with a hello-kitty logo splashed across, to a brilliant vibrant red armor. From my glossy hair, I picked a hairpin and it began to transform into a Hot Pink, javelin.

Within seconds my transformation was completed. Closing my eyes I began to gather the power of love. The room was rapidly becoming warm, and everyone in the throne room slowly stopped fighting and soon everyone was staring at me.

My powerful aura was seducing every single being, and with a powerful charming voice I spoke. "Monsters, Titans and ex-demigods. I demand you to stop."

What most people don't realize is that I am in fact, the most powerful god. I am the oldest and I was born from a pyramidal god, for crying out loud. My domain is extremely active and influential. So when I get down to business, there is basically nobody powerful enough to stop me. Or is what I thought.

The slayer of my father- figure began to laugh. And for once in my laugh, I decided I had enough of everyone treating me like shit. I charged the motha fucka.

With a battle cry, I flew at the mysterious titan. With the power of love flowing through my veins, I swung my Javelin at the stranger's neck with enough force to cut through any mountains.

To my astonishment, my Javelin stopped mere inches from my victim. In Fact, it felt as if I were moving through Jell-O. "Who are you"? I whisper.

"What, dearest niece. You don't remember the father of the gods, the slayer of Uranus, the titan king, and the ruler of time itself!" yelled Kronos. With a boom he punched me in my breastplate, causing me to fly back into Zeus' seat. With a groan I stood up again to face the threat.

"You think you can beat the Titan King! You are just a pathetic loser, that looks at yourself in a mirror all day," Taunted the King of Time.

Furious I shot a pink beam at the titan, creating an unimaginable explosion. Gathering my courage I ran towards the recovering titan, and dove between his legs. From behind the back, I swept my legs underneath him. All this happened in a matter of milliseconds.

Kronos manage to roll from the vicious attack, and responded with a downward strike from his strange sword. Blocking the attack with my Javelin, and quick like a snake, I stroke Kronos' chest hard with my foot. Kronos flew back, and ended up crushing two Cyclopes, which cushioned his landing. Slowly getting up, he rushed at me with every intentions of killing me.

Moving with speeds, that mortals or demigods could not comprehend, we began to deliver blows. Each blow was as devastating as a nuke.

Through the quick exchange of blows I noticed that the throne room was completely obliterated. Infact for two miles, I could see nothing but blackened, scourched ground.

Kronos's and mine deadly dance was becoming tiring, as my powers soon began to dwindle. With the last of my energy, I broke free from Kronos' close embrace and threw, with all my might, my javelin at the King of Time.

Right before my javelin hit the King, I blacked out from using too much power. My last thoughts were of Percy. Where the fuck is he, I thought.

* * *

(Percy Pos)

Watching millions of battles can destroy one's sympathy and quezienes towards death and gore. But when I was walking up to the Olympus Throne room, I almost vomited.

For some reason, looking at the disfigured bodies of the demigods made me feel a little guilty. I mean yea - I did not like the Gods, but these demigods were children. What kind of monster kills children?

Sighing, I kicked a random rock sending it crashing into one of my monsters. "Woops", I mumbled as the stone crushed it on impact. "I guess…. I guess I have to right my wrongs." I exclaimed as I prepared my devilish plan. But first I had to deal with the remaining Gods.

When I finally reached the Olympic Throne room- or what was left of it- I was hit with a blinding rage. Aphrodite's, who I may of have a little crush on, was lying in an unconscious state with a bunch of lust filled monsters eyeing the venerable goddess before them.

As quick as lighting, I sped toward the crowd of monsters. Not caring if they were friend or foe, I slit their throats with my dandy special knife. Now keep in mind, this knife has the ability to absorb any beings essence. I actually made it from a dying sun that was close to vaporizing hundreds of solar systems around it.

About two seconds later, I was stuck in a three inch snow like substance. Sighing in annoyance I gathered the winds to carry all the dust and gore from the battlefield.

"Wait a minute", I yelled. "Where the heck is Kronos!"

Opening my mind, I began to search the universe for Kronos's signature. And to my surprise, I located him three states away in Indiana. "How the hell did he get there", I asked in questionably.

Turning back to my most important matters, I picked up the fragile goddess of love and began to create a portal. When the portal was as big as a three-story building. I walked through and used telekinesis to bring three other gods with me that manage to survive the onslaught.

Walking onto on to Planet Hope, I crossed on New Olympus. I continued on until I reach the medical bay on New Olympus. Laying the three gods, Hermes, Apollo and Hades (I kinda felt bad for the guy, maybe he will finally be able to be happy in this new life), I connected my mind with the President's of the United States.

"Yo bitch, you there"? I asked joking

"Ughh its you again, what do you want? WAIT let me guess: we have to relocate again…" said a sarcastic President.

"Ha nice joke, but I do need you to send an medic team to deal with your four new Gods of planet hope. And if I hear that your men decide to take advantage of any of the sleeping Gods. Then there will be hell to pay. That I swear." I said as I cut him off with my mind.

Turning my attention back to my crush, I gently leaned down and kissed her above her brow. Gathering a pen and a pencil, I began to write a letter, or more like a novel, to the four Gods that would explain their predicaments. When I finished I began to write my letter to my love.

 _Dear Aphro,_

 _It's your secret admirer, but I'm sure you will be able to guess who I am. I am writing this letter for multiple of reasons. My first reason is to open up and tell you my feelings. I have been alive for far to long. I have met two people that manage to bring light into my dark and lonely life._

 _My feelings for you are confusing. You are awesome, beautiful women that have inspired me to fight for a cause greater then myself. In fact, if I were to be honest with myself, the only reason I am going to fight this destructive war against my son and my grandchildren is because of you._

 _Second of all, sad to say, I will probably not get the chance to see you again. At this, my heart breaks. The reason is- I may not survive this war, so the least I can do is protect the people that I care about. By the time your awake, the planet called New Hope will be hidden from views of all primordial and godlike creatures. This is my last gift to you. I know you may not know me, considering we barley had anytime together, but for the few seconds I've known you, I have felled madly in love._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Secret Admirer._

Folding up my envelope, I slipped it in Aphro's robes and flashed back to Earth. Sighing I prepared for the battle of the universe.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, Im back. So I will finish this story in the next month or so. I know its slow and the plot is kinda confusing. Its my first ever story, and to be honest writing this is a huge accomplishment. I am shit at writing, and if you ever met me in real life you would be like... Da heck, this guy can write? But anyways I have had a lot of fun writing this story. I think I will be writing two more stories in the upcoming future. Next chapter Ill give you guys more details. Anyway have fun, enjoy your lives, review ofc and peace.**


	13. Quick Update Chapter

**Important Note- Alright for those who care and want 2 know my thoughts on this story. Do not skip. But then again, we got some reader rebels in the house. First of all, as I said this is my first FF story. It's not good or packed with details. To be honest it is basically a bunch of 1 shots that flow together that makes up a sketchy story. For those that review, thanks. For those that don't, I just got to say you're LAZY. Basically it takes 10 seconds 2 send a couple of words that will make the receiver smile for a whole day. #Worth. Ight second part, this story is almost done, got like 6k words left, will be finished in 2 months. I have soccer, AP exams and college visits. BE patient. Now lets get 2 the story.**

* * *

(Percy Pos)

LOCATION: Fort- HOPE

"Yo Tartarus, how's the army coming along"? I asked as I began to walk beside him on the mile high wall. In fact, Tart and I were both examining the most recently finished fort. The fort was on top of Mount Everest. It was 3 miles wide that had a mile high wall encircling it. Plasma blasters stretched across the wall every 100 yards accompanied by three monsters. A moat filled with lava slushed and sizzled constantly. Every building was enforced with Chaos beams, enforced with Heat seeking missiles.

"Well Percy, I'm going to be brutally honest. We are significantly outgunned and outnumbered. The primodals are way more powerful and resourceful." He replied carefully. "Its sad to say that the odds of survivng this war based on the undying facts are slim to none."

"Hmmmmm", I rumbled.

Quickly stopping, I asked him "Do you know why I think that we will come out superior"?

Now intrigued Tartarus stopped walking. "How the hell will we win this war? NO grand plan will save us from upcoming disaster."

"I believe that our love will prevail. The things that set us aside from our attackers are that we are fighting for love. I know its cliché but from watching these humans I have learned something over my long life."

"Oh and please tell me what you have learned," Tartarus sarcastically asked.

"Well it simply comes to this. If a man A were to fight against man B, who would win? Man A weighs around 120 pounds, skin and bones. Man B weighs around 200 pounds, with a tad bit of muscles."

"Man B obviously", Snorted Tart.

"Now let me ask you this. If man A were to lose, then he would die and all his family would perish with him. If Man B would lose, then he would lose his hand."

"Hmmm", Tartarus stroked his small goatee softly. "You got a point, there"

"Well, well" I smiled evilly. "You know what also will help us win this war?"

"What"?

"Surprise attacks", I smiled joyfully. "Tarturas prepare the ARMY!"

* * *

 **Author Note: 2 more chapters, then this will end. Sorry this is rush, but just basically wrote this small chapter to inform the 2 loyal readers that I didn't give up lol.**


End file.
